


The tram

by ak_47partisanrifle



Category: Half-Life, Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_47partisanrifle/pseuds/ak_47partisanrifle
Summary: my head canon is that the tram at the end is where all the g-man subjects (read: "employees") end up after their assignments are terminated, either through their deaths, their failure to preserve mission critical personnel, killing said mission critical personnel, or just outright failing to do their assignments (read: missions/bullshit that g-man forces them to do on behalf of his employers).so mitchell pretty much ends up in a tram full of all the terminated gordons or employees for finally dying due to the g-man





	The tram

The man groggily wakes up, holding his head. He slowly looks at the ground below him. Was this metal? Where was he? He checks his gloved hands.

His hands were clean. And he was in his orange jumpsuit and black coat. No stains, no dirt. All clean. He checks himself for his weapons. He pulls out his .357. It wasn't there.

It takes him a few seconds to register the .357 as being absent. When he finally looks in front of him, he reels back a bit in shock. It was space. Pitch black space. Empty and devoid of anything save for several white specks falling down from some unknown source in the sky.

Mitchell remembered falling. He fell from a very high place. He must've slipped and fell to the ground below. From those damn pipes he was walking on. The man clenches his fists in anger.

After all he survived. After all he did for him. After all of the deaths he had to witness. Colonel Que, Larry, Corporal Alex, Lieutenant Harvey, Captain Roosevelt, Sasha... all for nothing. They died for nothing. He couldn't even get revenge on Free... Adam. Adam. That Black Ops bastard. He should've shot him then and there, when they first met. Couldn't even avenge his own fellow marines who died for nothing.

He should've died there, in the hospital bed, in the midst of the 7 Hour War. Should've been another casualty. At least he wouldn't have had to endure endless torture, and at least he wouldn't have had to witness the brutality of the Combine. At least he wouldn't have killed innocent Resistance soldiers that didn't even have anything to do with his journey for revenge.

He should never have taken the deal. He should've faced certain death by the man's hands. He can almost hear his own words being said by the man again. 

_"Whatever it takes, whoever it takes... however long it takes... before I die, I will kill you."_

What a useless fucking promise that he wasn't even able to deliver.

All of this blood, sweat, and lead for nothing. All he did was just to make Freeman's journey easier. 

Mitchell sighed. At least Boris might get some closure after his death. Maybe. Depending on if his troops even manage to find the body, and depending on if he even cares about who or what caused his death.

The man decides to take his mind away from the subject. It wouldn't do him any good now, since he has no use for the information. Not that he could use it anyway, with his current situation.

Mitchell decided to explore the tram. Besides, he had a lot of time to kill. He slowly turns to look at the rest of the tram. Confused, he looks around. "What... the... _fuck_?" Freeman. Was. Everywhere. In almost every seat, wearing that damn orange suit. 

Were it not for his current whereabouts and circumstances, he would've jeered at the visible ponytail each and every one of them had.

So, he supposed this was how he was going to die. At the hands of several Gordon Freeman. Freemen?

To his surprise however, they merely pointed at the only empty seat. The Freeman next to the seat patted it, as if beckoning him to come, sit and rest.

The former HECU Marine slowly walks over, before taking a seat. Was this it? Was this really all he would end up in? After all of his (admittedly useless) murders, he was just going to sit down in a tram filled with clones of his (formerly) sworn enemy?

He sighs. If he was going to be in the damn tram, he might as well make the most of it.

"So, how did you guys end up here?"

Maybe even try and get a few answers from the duplicates.

**Author's Note:**

> my head canon is that the tram at the end is where all the g-man subjects (read: "employees") end up after their assignments are terminated, either through their deaths, their failure to preserve mission critical personnel, killing said mission critical personnel, or just outright failing to do their assignments (read: missions/bullshit that g-man forces them to do on behalf of his employers).  
> so mitchell pretty much ends up in a tram full of all the terminated gordons or employees for finally dying due to the g-man


End file.
